The present invention relates to a lighting fixture arrangement and, more particularly, to a lighting fixture arrangement particularly suitable for use in horticultural greenhouse lighting applications.
Lighting fixtures for use in horticultural lighting applications, including greenhouse lighting applications, are well known to those skilled in the art. These lighting fixtures generally include a power supply housing assembly containing power supply components for the fixture, a lamp socket assembly attached to the power supply housing assembly and including a socket within which a lamp (e.g., a high intensity discharge lamp) is received, and a reflector attached to the lamp socket assembly for distributing the light output of the lamp in a particular light distribution pattern. A lighting fixture as described hereinabove is normally mounted or suspended from a supporting structure, for example, ceiling grid-work of a greenhouse, by means of an elongated supporting rod or chain attached to the power supply housing assembly of the fixture.
While lighting fixtures as described hereinabove are suitable for a wide variety of horticultural lighting applications, including greenhouse applications, the components thereof are quite large, resulting in rather large and tall units, for example, 2-3 feet in length. Thus, when these fixtures are used with rather lengthy supporting rods, for example, 2-3 feet, a substantial amount of overhead or ceiling space is required to properly and effectively illuminate areas or regions beneath the fixture. Accordingly, if it is desired to provide lighting in areas or regions where there is little available overhead or ceiling space to accommodate the aforementioned lighting fixtures and supporting rods, for example, at the sides of a greenhouse having the usual sloping glass roofs, lighting fixtures as described hereinabove cannot be used very effectively, if at all.